jojofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WhiteSnake357
Welcome Hi, welcome to JoJo's Bizarre Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the In a Silent Way page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunnet de Luz XXI (Talk) 20:56, October 18, 2009 Thanks Thank you very much for making 'In a Silent Way' and 'Tubular Bells' I really need any help when it comes to editing and adding pages. Well just hope you continue helping. If you see that I step over the line with something I edited please mention it to me, sense I'm the new Administrator I like to know when I do something wrong. (Bunnet de Luz XXI 17:31, October 19, 2009 (UTC)) A favor Could I ask a little favor of you to find out in which chapters does Cameo show up and his last appearance along with the D'Arby siblings because I'm making their profiles but is just rush stuff so I can later go back and do some more things. (Bunnet de Luz XXI 21:42, October 24, 2009 (UTC)) Cameo's stand is present from Chapter 174 to 178, and the user is only present in Ch 178. D'Arby the Gambler appears from Ch. 211 to 216, and D'Arby the Gamer is present from Ch. 227 to 238. WhiteSnake357 00:41, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Thank Thanks a lot for that I been adding more profile and it get hard to keep up in which chapters they appear and I change the front page, what do you think? Oh can you please tell me also in which chapter does the Sun show up and what the last along with Steely Dan?(Bunnet de Luz XXI 01:55, October 25, 2009 (UTC)) The Sun appears from Ch. 166 to 167, and Steely Dan was present from Ch. 160 to 165. WhiteSnake357 02:07, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Spice Girl I did that entire thing four times about now and each time it goes back to its original thing do you know who is changing it? (Bunnet de Luz XXI 02:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC)) Don't worry I discover the problem their two profiles I'm going to delete Spice Girls and keep Spice Girl (Bunnet de Luz XXI 02:33, October 26, 2009 (UTC)) Ok, good find. Can you also delete "21st Century Boy"? I don't know how to delete it, and the translators of Jojo Project used 20th Century Boy instead. WhiteSnake357 02:46, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Its because only I can do that I know it gay, but ya I took care of it, if you need anything else just tell me (Bunnet de Luz XXI 05:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC)) Pictures If anyone has more picture of characters its fine to keep adding more and changing them also if you have fan-art or re-color picture its not a problem to upload them --Bunnet de Luz XXI 19:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I haven't really done much adding or editing cause of the slow releases from Jojo Project, but I can't say I don't appreciate all their work. Without them we wouldn't even have an English translated SBR. WhiteSnake357 06:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) New Front Page We have a new front page, with new picture. If you like anything else added or edited tell me Bunnet de Luz XXI 02:49, February 13, 2010 (UTC)